(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to load-handling apparatus for a vehicle.
(2) Prior Art
Difficulty is often encountered in loading and unloading heavy articles onto or from goods transporting vehicles, particularly when, as is often the case, the articles must be loaded or unloaded in remote areas where mechanical load-handling facilities are not available, and also when articles must be loaded or unloaded while the vehicle is necessarily located on sloping ground.